<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safehaven by TakemurasDroppedBurger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567506">Safehaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger'>TakemurasDroppedBurger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Takemura eats pizza and doesn't complain, showering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should come over to my place, at least to shower and rest up for the night,” V offered. His place was more than large enough for the both of them.<br/>“Haven’t you heard? Three’s a crowd,” Johnny laughed, putting his sunglasses on, despite the fact it was night. V chose not to say anything, figuring it was better to just ignore him for right now.<br/>“It is not safe,” Takemura shook his head. “I appreciate the offer though, thank you V.”<br/>“Come on, a few hours out of your dingy hideout won’t kill you. I’ll feed you, put you up for the night, and you can clean up,” he offered, “I’ll even come pick you up.”<br/>The line was silent, Takemura looking deep in thought. If he had been there for a few days, he was probably more enticed by the thought of a hot shower. “I can wash your clothes too, it’ll be better than nothing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first cyberpunk fic!</p><p>this was supposed to be a character study but then I got carried away OOPS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “How you holding up?” V asked, leaning against the side of the parked bike, the sun was slowly setting in the distance. But it was hard to tell, Night City was always lit up. The light pollution was able to be seen for miles outside the city limits. For it being called Night City, night didn’t truly seem to exist. The sidewalks were always packed and full of people, even in the late night to early morning hours. V didn’t need to check a watch or a clock, his built in HUD saying it was nearly ten. He wasn’t exactly tired, but he was feeling slightly worn out.</p><p>    “I am safe, that is what matters,” Takemura hummed. “The only good thing about this town, it is easy to hide in.” Night City was huge, and crime was rampant in the area. It was easy to lay low inside of, especially if you have a bank account full of eddies to convince people to lie and say they’ve never seen a person. But that only worked if the price was right, and in Night City, the price was usually pretty steep unless they’re desperate. He wasn’t sure just how settled Takemura’s account was currently, but he had previously mentioned having no money- so he was sure that was really adding to the stress of the situation.</p><p>    “Where’d you hunker down at?” V asked, genuinely curious how Takemura managed to slip into hiding so quickly. He didn’t exactly blend in with the crowd, not with ARASAKA printed across the cybernetics of his neck. V wondered if there were times he would have to cover it up to blend in easier. </p><p>    “It is best I not share the details, especially over the phone. Someone could hear.” V rolled his eyes, although he wasn’t surprised that he was being cautious, especially considering everything going on. And Arasaka wasn’t exactly a small gang to be outrunning. </p><p>    “You sure it’s secure?” V asked, glancing around at the massive cluster of people around some food vendors. His stomach growled. He ate breakfast, but didn’t have anything for lunch or dinner yet. He thought about his local food options for a moment before Takemura spoke.</p><p>    “Yes, it is not the best, but it is a roof over my head,” he explained, trying to be optimistic about the entire situation. He did have a van he could rest in, and there are some moments he would prefer that over his hideout. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about resting up in it for the night, just to get out of the damp dark apartment.</p><p>    “I’m sure it’s a downgrade from the lap of luxury you probably used to be in,” V assumed, Takemura nodding a few times. He was positive that he had it pretty much made back in Japan, Takemura didn’t speak about his past much or what it was like, but considering his previous job, he knew he wasn’t living in some shitty complex.</p><p>    “Yes, I do miss a real bed, and running water,” Takemura agreed, “ah, and money, I miss that too,” he pondered. V cringed, so Takemura really was hiding out somewhere, probably a run-down apartment complex or hotel, they seemed to be plentiful in Night City. They had both been laying low for several days at this point. Time seemed to slow down when you’re in hiding, especially when you can’t exactly leave the house. </p><p>    “You should come over to my place, at least to shower and rest up for the night,” V offered. His place was more than large enough for the both of them. </p><p>    “Haven’t you heard? Three’s a crowd,” Johnny laughed, putting his sunglasses on, despite the fact it was night. V chose not to say anything, figuring it was better to just ignore him for right now.  </p><p>    “It is not safe,” Takemura shook his head. “I appreciate the offer though, thank you V.”</p><p>    “Come on, a few hours out of your dingy hideout won’t kill you. I’ll feed you, put you up for the night, and you can clean up,” he offered, “I’ll even come pick you up.”</p><p>    The line was silent, Takemura looking deep in thought. If he had been there for a few days, he was probably more enticed by the thought of a hot shower. “I can wash your clothes too, it’ll be better than nothing.”</p><p>    “Alright, send me your location. I will get there on my own,” Takemura assured V, but he had a hunch it was because he didn’t want V to know where his hideout was. Which he couldn’t say he blamed him exactly. It defeated the purpose of being in hiding if people knew where you were. </p><p>    “You sure? I can send Delamain to you, or at least meet you half way, so you’re not parking your van here,” V remarked, it would be better if he didn’t want to be moving his van, as Takemura slipping out a back door would go remarkably less noticed than a van pulling away. </p><p>    “I do not believe that is discrete, V.”</p><p>    “I’ll have him drop you off a block out, it’s late, so you’ll slip into the crowds easily, everyone’s heading to the clubs and restaurants now,” he explained. It wasn’t as if he stood out in a crowd horribly, not in comparison to some of the local residents with massive cybernetics hanging off of them. </p><p>    “Alright, I will send you a location that I will be waiting in, but I will not be in the open,” he explained. </p><p>    “Sounds good, I’ll give him a call and have you picked up, also going to have food delivered here, you got a preference?”</p><p>    “If it is the usual plastic and over processed junk that is all over the city, I will pass,” Takemura said before the line dropped. V laughed a bit, not surprised at all. He was sure Takemura missed being home, it was bad enough that they were in the situation they were in, but for Takemura to be experiencing it so far from home had to be even more rough. He hoped that he was getting used to Night City, at least. </p><p>    “Hello V, how can I be of service?” Delamain said a few moments after the line rang. </p><p>    “Got a buddy that needs a lift, I’ll forward you the location. Be discrete, please, like you’re transporting a prime minister or something,” he explained. </p><p>    “Of course, I am sending a car out right now. I assure you, it will be as discrete as possible,” he promised, V having no doubt in his mind that it would be true.</p><p>    “Thanks,” V said before hanging up. </p><p>    The ride back to his apartment was nice, it wasn’t too warm or too cold, although a light jacket was probably needed for night riding. He tried to be extra careful with Jackie’s bike, he knew how much it meant to him, and he wanted to keep it around for as long as possible. </p><p>    The apartment building was always active, police always present dealing with some sort of problem or issue that was going on. V was grateful that he had not had the need to be involved with them just yet, but he could hear them banging on other people’s doors at three in the morning, effectively waking up everyone on the entire floor. </p><p>    It felt like it had been weeks since he had relaxed in his own apartment, practically collapsing on the couch, Johnny making himself comfortable next to him- quickly putting his feet up on the table, V moving a few things to prevent them from getting scuff marks across them. </p><p>    “You really trust this Takemura guy? He’s Arasaka,” Johnny rolled his eyes, lighting up a cigarette. V really wasn’t liking how comfortable Johnny was getting in his personal spaces. Next thing he knows, they’ll probably be showering together.</p><p>    “He<em> was </em>, I’m sure he disabled any form of tracker that they had on him. Arasaka doesn’t just bring guys off the street, he’s smarter than he looks,” V countered, Johnny clearly not happy with the situation. He couldn’t say that he blamed him, they were both into shit up to their eyeballs at this point, and Takemura on top of it wasn’t easy for either of them. </p><p>    “I don’t trust him.”</p><p>    “You don’t have to, just relax,” V insisted. “Would you rather have him as an enemy, or an ally?” He asked, glancing over to Johnny, who remained silent at the question. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Especially considering he knows quite a bit about us.”</p><p>    “We’ll see how it pans out,” Johnny sighed before vanishing, V letting out a soft sigh of relief. He didn’t exactly <em> hate </em>having Johnny around, but it did get to be overwhelming at times, when he wasn’t sure if his thoughts or actions were truly his own. And he didn’t believe Johnny would tell him the truth if he was taking over for him- or trying to outright flat line him. </p><p>    A car alarm went off in the distance, followed by gunshots and shouting. He had grown used to the loud and sudden sounds of the city ages ago, now he was able to sleep soundly through pretty much any sound- including loud neighbors or fights that would break out right outside of his apartment. </p><p>    The food managed to arrive before Takemura, which wasn’t surprising considering it was late on a Friday, and he was sure that the streets were absolutely packed with people. The bottom of the pizza box was warmer than he had anticipated, nearly dropping it in the process of bringing it inside, setting it down on the table in front of the couch. He knew Takemura said no to food, but he himself was starving. </p><p>    Johnny eyed the pizza from the couch, now sitting up on the back of it. </p><p>    “Yeah, nothing better than a greasy pizza after the night on the town,” Johnny reminisced. </p><p>    “Yeah, you don’t peg me as the kinda guy that goes to fancy restaurants to eat.”</p><p>    “Where’s the fun in that? Those upscale restaurants are all the same, they’re for arrogant snobby Corpos.” V didn’t exactly disagree, he hadn’t been in one, so he wouldn’t know. But he didn’t exactly look like the usual clientele that would come out of them. “Plus, why spend handfuls of eddies on a small meal? When you can go get a pizza for a fraction of the cost.”</p><p>    Again, Johnny had a point. </p><p>“You should let me take over, I want a slice,” Johnny taunted, leaning over V’s back now to get a better look as he flipped the lid of the pizza box open, noticing it was already coated in grease from the cheese already.  </p><p>    “You can still taste what I eat,” V said, grabbing the napkins out of the bag and attempting to soak up some of the grease from the top, watching as the white napkin immediately turned a deep orange, tossing it into the trash and repeating the process several times. </p><p>    “Yeah, so? I wanna be the one to hold it and taste it first. Wanna feel the grease dripping down my hand, wanna feel the cheese burn the roof of my mouth again,” Johnny argued, V really not wanting to get into a fight with him right now, especially not with Takemura on his way already. He had received a notification from Delamain that Takemura had been picked up. </p><p>    “Take a rain check, I’m not letting you take control with Goro on the way here, knowing you, you’ll start a fist fight with him.”</p><p>    “And I’d win.”</p><p>    “You really think my body could win against his?” V asked, Johnny remaining silent, looking out the window. Johnny could probably take him in gunfight, but Takemura was definitely stronger than V was physically. “Now cool it, I’ll let you eat tomorrow.”</p><p>    V glanced over to the window, noticing that Johnny was gone now, sitting in his apartment all alone. He tucked the trash can under the table, hoping that Takemura wouldn’t notice the grease covered napkins as he closed the lid. He kicked his shoes off, tossing them over towards his bed to deal with later. </p><p>    It didn’t take much longer for Takemura to arrive, knocking several times at the door, V pulling it open for him. The poor guy was soaked. Water dripped off the cyberware that lined his jaw, dripping onto the floor below. </p><p>    “The weather did not call for rain,” Takemura grumbled, stepping into the apartment quickly, shrugging his dripping jacket off. He set a duffel bag on the floor next to the door.</p><p>    “Here, I’ll hang it up to dry,” V said, taking it from him. Aside from it being soaked, it was also incredibly warm. And also a lot heavier than it looked. V wondered if it had armor built in, woven between the layers to protect him. He was a bodyguard, after all. And what good is a dead body guard?</p><p>    “Thank you,” he nodded as V hung it up, separating it from his own clothes so they wouldn’t get wet either. </p><p>    “Let me get you a towel,” Takemura looked around the spacious apartment. It reminded him of some of the places he had stayed in while traveling for work. It was a lot nicer than he was expecting, although he really didn’t know what he was expecting overall. Most of Night City was horribly run down, buildings seemingly falling apart, large grates secured over the doors to prevent people from entering. Although they did little to actually do so. </p><p>    Takemura took the towel he was given, wiping his face off several times before moving to the armor that covered his throat and neck. V distantly wondered what he looked like before all the metal and wires. </p><p>    “I take it your ride here went well?” V asked, taking the towel and tossing it into the corner of the room to wash later. He was too tired, and it was late, nearing eleven now.</p><p>    “Yes, I appreciate it greatly. He seemed to know you fairly well, from the way he spoke of you,” he pointed out. “Said he had given you multiple rides.” V looked out the window.</p><p>    “Oh, yeah, we go back a bit,” V said, Takemura noticing something was up, but decided not to press further. It was none of his business, and if V didn’t want to mention it, then he wasn’t going to ask about the matter. “Said he couldn’t find you though,” V raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    “I was waiting around a corner so no one else would see me.”</p><p>    “You’re really taking this seriously.”</p><p>    “As should you, instead you are having strangers coming to your door,” Takemura said, glancing over to the pizza, able to tell the box was hot just from looking at it. V said nothing, not exactly sure what to say. “But that does not matter, I doubt Arasaka is speaking with food delivery people,” he said, as if suddenly feeling bad for chiding V. </p><p>    “I doubt it,” V agreed. “Make yourself at home, what’s mine is yours. I got some sodas and water in the mini fridge, think there’s some whiskey around here too,” V said, Takemura nodding, glancing around. V didn’t have to see his eyes to see that he was scanning the place. </p><p>    “He doesn’t trust you,” Johnny said, sitting on the edge of the bed. </p><p>    “He’s in a new environment, probably just looking around out of habit, you forget he used to be a bodyguard. He’s done this a few times, nothing new,” V shrugged off, he remembered being trapped in the massive holo wall, Takemura less than a foot in front of him, scanning the room. He could still remember how terrified he had been in that moment, not only being cornered, but with Adam Smasher in the same damn room- Jackie clutching the briefcase with the biochip in it close to his chest, trying to swallow his nerves.</p><p>    To this day, he wasn’t sure if Takemura actually scanned him through the tv, or if he was scanning other things first.</p><p>He really didn’t want to think about that day. </p><p>Too many bad memories.  </p><p>    “V, are you alright?” Takemura asked, suddenly standing in front of him. </p><p>    “Yeah, sorry,” V apologized, realizing he was probably staring off into space, or staring at Takemura. He hoped it wasn’t the latter, he really didn’t want to get into a deep conversation tonight, he was incredibly drained and he had no doubt in his mind that Takemura was feeling the same exact way. </p><p>    “Got a lot on your mind?” Takemura asked, for a moment, V wasn’t sure if he meant in general or if he was referring to Johnny. </p><p>    “Yeah, something like that,” V smiled softly, Takemura knowing he was smiling to hide the pain of something. But again, he knew better than to pry. It was none of his business, and tensions were already high, he didn’t want to make things worse between them.</p><p>    “This is much nicer than where I am staying,” Takemura said, quickly and effectively changing the subject. “I was starting to grow tired of it,” he continued, making sure his clothes were dry before he sat down on the couch. He lifted the lid of the pizza box with two fingers, as if the box itself were going to be hot. He made a slight face before closing the box. </p><p>    “Sorry it’s not as good as what you’re probably used to,” V apologized. “Didn’t think the upscale places would deliver two steak dinners and a bottle of champagne,” he laughed, Takemura not laughing. </p><p>    “I appreciate the sentiment,” he said, and it was the truth. V was thinking about him, at least. </p><p>    “I hope you don’t mind if I take a shower, wanting to wait until the pizza got here,” V said, shrugging his jacket off, tossing it over the back of the chair at his desk.</p><p>    “Please, do not let me stop you from doing what you normally do, I am just grateful to have a change of scenery,” Takemura explained, although he looked horribly out of place, with his perfect posture and formal attire. He looked more like he should be staying at Konpeki Plaza, rather than in V’s apartment.</p><p>    “Alright, let me know if you need anything, but help yourself to anything you find in here,” V said, heading towards the bathroom. He had a feeling that Goro wouldn’t go looking for stuff he wanted though, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy to make himself at home right away. </p><p>    V hoped that Johnny wouldn't show up and start bothering him and Takemura, he knew Goro was already on edge from the entire situation, especially with having to be coaxed out of his hiding spot for the night. The last thing they needed was a poor experience. </p><p>    The hot water felt ten times better than it probably ever had, just standing under it for several moments, letting the water cascade down his body, working away his body’s aches and pains. His feet hurt and his whole body ached, he wasn’t sure if it was just from stress, or if it had something to do with the biochip. </p><p>    He tried not to spend too much time in the shower, knowing it was rude to Goro, but it felt so good he didn’t want to step out. But he did offer the shower to his guest as well, so he shouldn’t spend too long. </p><p>    The apartment felt slightly cold, but he knew it was probably just because his skin was warm from the water, drying off quickly before tossing a pair of sweatpants on and his favorite tee shirt. Takemura had seemingly relaxed, leaning back against the back of the couch, his shoes set on the floor next to the edge of the couch. </p><p>    “I might have some clothes around here that would fit you,” V said, rummaging around through some of the drawers that held his clothes. </p><p>    “I brought some clothes,” Takemura said, motioning towards the duffel bag that was still next to the front door. “Thank you though,” he said, V not surprised that he came prepared. </p><p>    Also probably carrying a weapon of some sort in there as well, as it was fairly large. The ARASAKA logo had been covered up with black electrical tape. It wasn’t noticeable at first until V really got a good look at it. </p><p>    “Look at that, a sleepover,” Johnny howled, finding it amusing.</p><p>    “Thank you for letting me use your shower, I was almost going to try to get a hotel room for the evening,” he said, V shaking his head. </p><p>    “Of course, you’re welcome here anytime, it’s not exactly discrete, but it’s centrally located and it has the necessities,” he explained as Goro stood up, retrieving his bag and heading towards the bathroom. </p><p>    V pulled up the lid to the pizza, figuring it was time to finally eat something. He laughed to himself as two slices were missing, meaning Takemura had probably forced himself to eat something at least. Despite not liking it, he probably knew he should eat despite the taste. He hoped that there was something in Night City that Takemura would enjoy eating, especially considering he was pretty much stuck here. </p><p>    He pulled a large slice of pizza from the box, leaning back on the couch as he ate it. It wasn’t the best pizza he had ever had, but it was cheap and would fill his stomach at least. So it was good enough for him. </p><p>    V let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his damp hair, wiping the excess water from it onto his sweats. The television was muted so he could sit with his thoughts, listening to the sound of Takemura showering in the background. </p><p>    The water pressure left much to be desired as Takemura stepped into the small shower, noticing how cramped it was. It wasn't the worst shower in the world, and he was just grateful enough to get one now. It had been several days and he was starting to feel poorly about himself. He did like to take pride in his appearance whenever possible. The warm water felt good along his back, wasting no time helping himself to V's shampoo and soap. He noticed there was no conditioner, but that was alright- shampoo would do just fine for now. It's not like he had work to go to where he had to look presentable. </p><p>    Takemura tried to make it quick, wringing his hair out before drying off and putting on fresh clothes. He felt much better than he did before, which he was thankful for. He couldn't remember the last time a shower had felt so good. </p><p>    "Thank you," Takemura hummed, setting his bag aside for now. V was leaning back on the couch, a slice of pizza in hand. Takemura chose not to comment on the grease that dripped down V's wrist from all the cheese. </p><p>    "Sure thing, gets you out of your hideout for a little while anyways," V smiled. "Are you still hungry?" He asked, pretending as if he hadn't noticed that Takemura had taken several slices of pizza, trying to see if he would admit to eating it- although he probably didn't enjoy it all that much.</p><p>    "Ah, no, thank you though. I ate some," Takemura confessed, "it was alright, better than some of the things people call 'food' around here."</p><p>    "Yeah, got it from a nicer pizza place. I knew you probably wouldn't eat stuff from a convenience store," Takemura felt slightly guilty, knowing that it probably cost more money than if he had gotten it elsewhere, all because he didn't like cheaper food. </p><p>    "It is a miracle that your bodies can withstand such garbage," Takemura scoffed, V laughing a bit. </p><p>    "You get used to it after a while," V shrugged, tossing the crust back into the box. The bottom of the cardboard was now almost black from all the grease. "You look tired," he commented. </p><p>    "I have not been sleeping well," Takemura admitted. </p><p>    "Help yourself, the bed's right behind you."</p><p>    "I can take the couch, I do not wish to take your bed from you."</p><p>    "It's a big bed, we can both share it, if you don't mind," V said, Takemura nodding. </p><p>    "Sure, I do not mind," he said, sitting down on the bed, it was far more comfortable than what he had been resting on the past few days. He was grateful that V was kind  enough to allow him to stay here for the night. </p><p>    He lied down, shifting over so there was enough room for V, who set the pizza box aside and sat on the bed. The lights of the bedroom dimmed.</p><p>    "Hopefully this clears up soon," Takemura thought aloud. "I wish to go home."</p><p>    V listened as he lied down on the bed next to Takemura, staring up at the ceiling. They were both tired, exhausted from all the running and hiding and fighting. </p><p>    "What's it like? Living in Japan?" V asked, deciding to change the subject, deciding it would be best to get Takemura talking about himself a little bit. </p><p>    "It is ideal. Everything is clean, there is no trash littering the streets. There is crime, but it is nothing like Night City," Takemura said. V could tell that Takemura was horribly homesick, he couldn't imagine being in his position. "My room was perfect, and I had everything I could ever want. Now I am stuck here."</p><p>    "We'll get through this, and next thing you'll know, you'll be on a one way trip back to Japan," V said, trying to shed a positive light on the situation. </p><p>    "I can only hope," he said. "I have a feeling my ID will be pinged if I attempt to leave the country."</p><p>    "We'll get you a fake one then, Goro. I know some guys, I am a merc, I run the streets, we'll get you back to Japan. I promise," V said, looking over to Takemura, who was looking up at the ceiling. Silence stretched across the apartment, gunshots went off in the distance. </p><p>    "We will see," Takemura said before rolling over onto his side, his back to V. "I appreciate it, thank you V."</p><p>    V remained silent as he sat up, tugging the blanket from the foot of the bed and tossing it over Goro quietly. </p><p>    "I am not a child, I do not need to be tucked in," Takemura said, V laughing a bit. </p><p>    "It'll get cold tonight," V said. </p><p>    "Then you better make sure you are covered up as well."</p><p>    "I only have one blanket, I live alone, remember?"</p><p>    Takemura sat up, taking the blanket off and rotating it to cover the both of them, moving closer to V in the process. "We can share it then," Goro said, now on his side facing V. "I do not mind," he continued.</p><p>    V could feel his cheeks heat up slightly at how close they were. He did not mind sharing his own personal space- especially not with some like Takemura. </p><p>    "Whatever you are thinking about, calm down, your heart rate is increasing," Goro hummed gently, V inwardly cursing cyberware for a fraction of a moment. V tried to calm himself down, to think of other things, but it was so hard to do when he could close his eyes and hear Goro's gentle, even breathing next to him, feeling his heat radiating off of Takemura. He didn't think he had ever been so close to him like this. </p><p>    V peeked his eyes open, glancing up at Goro before leaning up, pressing his lips to Takemura's gently. He did not feel Takemura push him away, taking that as an open invitation to continue. He ran his tongue across Goro's lower lip, feeling the other man part them for him. He felt Takemura's hand run up along his side, sending a shiver down his spine as a result. Even though he had a shirt on, he could feel the heat from his hand seeping through his thin tee shirt.</p><p>    His hand ran up Takemura's bicep, he didn't have to see him shirtless to know how fit he was- then again, being Saburo's bodyguard, he would have to be in shape to have a job like that. </p><p>    "V," Takemura said softly, pulling away for a moment, V's heart leapt to his chest, sure that he was going to be chastised for this, "It is not a good idea."</p><p>    "I don't hear you saying no," V remarked, his own breathing already heavy. Takemura remained silent for a moment, as if thinking it over. </p><p>    "I am aware, I am just saying it is not wise to get close."</p><p>    "Who says we have to get close," V said, pressing his lips back to Takemura's. "Forget about everything else for a night, Goro."</p><p>    Takemura couldn't remember the last time he just let go, ignored the entire world around him and just did something because he truly wanted to and not think about the consequences. V was already a dying man. Takemura himself was a fugitive in a foreign country, being hunted. </p><p>    Both of their days were practically numbered.</p><p>    "If you don't want to, we won't, I won't pressure you into doing this," V said, Takemura's thumb tracing along his waist as he spoke. </p><p>    Takemura's lips pressed against his, V knowing that he had gotten his answer. He parted his lips, allowing their tongues to glide against one another. Their lips were left spit-slick as they separated, a string of saliva breaking apart a moment later.    </p><p>    "Fuck," V cursed, Takemura moving down to his neck, tilting his head back to give him more room to work with. Goro's hot breath fanning against his neck caused a shiver to race down his spine. Takemura latched onto the side of his throat, sucking deeply. His entire body was practically throbbing, his hand shifting to Takemura's back, feeling the muscles hidden beneath the tee shirt he wore. </p><p>    "Goro," V moaned, grinding his cock against Takemura's thigh, his cock already swelling from the attention he was receiving. Takemura's strong hands held onto his waist firmly, holding him in place as he continued to suck dark marks into the pale skin of his neck. "Please," V keened, his own hands grasping onto the back of Takemura's shirt, tugging gently. </p><p>    "What do you want, V?" Takemura asked. </p><p>    "Fuck me, please," he said, his chest heaving as he spoke. "Don't care how, just do it. Lube's in the drawer."</p><p>    V didn't realize how much heat he was taking from Takemura until he sat up, reaching over him to tug open the drawer of the bedside table and pulling a half-empty bottle of lube out. V was thankful that Goto did not mention his very obvious masturbatory habits. </p><p>    The bottle was set aside as Takemura tugged his shirt off, tossing it off the edge of the bed to be forgotten about until later. </p><p>    "Oh fuck," V hummed, eyes tracing across Takemura's body, tracing the cyberware armor that stretched down from his throat down to his sternum. V pulled his own shirt off and tossed his pants aside, throwing them to join Takemura's shirt. He wondered how much money Arasaka spilled into Takemura, not just his ways of living, but his overall cyberware and enhancements. V knew he had the latest tech available, hell, it wouldn't surprise him if he had stuff that wasn't even available to the public, stuff that the local ripperdocs would scratch their heads at. </p><p>    But none of that mattered right now, pushing those thoughts from his head as he shifted himself back to the present. </p><p>    "How would you like to continue?" Goro asked softly, V glancing up at him, he hadn't really thought about it. </p><p>    "However you want me," V answered, wondering exactly how much experience Takemura had. Probably more than he himself had. </p><p>    "Are you willing to let me have that much power over you?" Takemura asked, eyes narrowing as he spoke. Another shiver raced down his spine. </p><p>    "Yeah," V confessed. "I trust you."</p><p>    "Alright, then we will play my way," Takemura said, deciding to take initiative. V felt his cock practically throb at the thought of Goro doing whatever he wanted to him. "Up, hands on the wall," Goro said, V practically rushing to step off of the bed, doing as he was told. "Oh, and address me as 'sir'." V felt his pulse spike at the thought. "If I do anything you do not like, speak up immediately."</p><p>    "Undress," Takemura ordered, V quickly letting his boxers fall from his hips, kicking them off and to the side. "And keep your hands on the wall." Takemura's tech-enhanced hand traced down his side, trailing from his waist to his hip slowly. He heard the bottle of lubricant being opened behind him, biting his lower lip already in anticipation of what was going to come. </p><p>    Takemura's hand left him for a short moment to pour the bottle's contents on his fingers, clasping the bottle shut and tossing it onto the bed. "Spread." V did as he was told, making sure that his hands did not leave the wall for any reason whatsoever. </p><p>    He felt his breath quicken as Takemura prodded at his entrance, rubbing his fingers against it several times. "Oh god," V moaned as Takemura pressed a finger inside, feeling out that tight ring of muscle. He gasped sharply as Goro began working the finger in and out of him, arching his back. Takemura's fingers dug into the dip of his waist. He allowed his eyes to slip shut as Takemura worked a second finger inside of him. His cock ached between his legs, begging to be touched. Precum beaded at the tip. </p><p>    He felt Takemura's chest graze across his back, his breath hot against the side of his neck. </p><p>    "What is your safeword?" he whispered, V's cock throbbing at the words.</p><p>    "Afterlife."</p><p>    "Very well then," Takemura nodded in agreement, scissoring his fingers, V moaning loudly as a result. Takemura was silent as he pulled his fingers out, retrieving the bottle of lubricant. He allowed his own pants to hit the ground, tossing them aside for later. </p><p>    V couldn't help but sneak a peek, mouth watering as he glanced across his thighs. Every part of Takemura looked strong and capable. He was pretty sure he actually licked his lips as he watched Takemura pour a liberal amount of lube across his cock, a hiss escaping through his teeth at the sudden cold.</p><p>Goro grasped his waist gently, rubbing the head of his cock against V's entrance a few times. </p><p>"Ohhh," V moaned, Takemura watching his cock sink deep into V, watching V's hole wrapped flush around him, fluttering around the intrusion. "Fuck," he cursed, V feeling his body give for Takemura's cock. Takemura let out a breathy sigh against the nape of V's neck as he pushed in fully, his cock sheathed deep inside of V. </p><p>    Takemura grasped his waist tightly, pulling out slowly, letting V feel every single each of his cock. He could already hear him breathing heavily and they had just started. The sound of gunshots went off in the distance, the only sound in the apartment being their heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. </p><p>    V wanted nothing more than to touch himself right now, Takemura's cock spearing him open so perfectly. He couldn't remember the last time a cock felt <em> this </em>good. </p><p>    "Takem- sir," V quickly corrected, Goro not commenting, knowing that slip-ups happen. Not everything was like how they appeared in BD's. "Oh fuuuuck," he groaned. Takemura's tech-enhanced hand slid up, tracing across his chest a few times, fingertips tugging at his nipple before moving it further up. V clenched around him tightly as his hand slotted around V's throat. It was warm and strong. V distantly wondered how many men had died to these strong hands, how many guns had been carried by them. </p><p> <em> "If I do anything you do not like, speak up immediately," </em> Goro's words echoed in V's mind, but he did not say anything. Takemura hesitated to give him a moment to speak up on the matter. "Go ahead, sir," V said, Takemura taking the permission and tightening his grasp around V's throat. V cried out loudly as Takemura's cock hit his prostate, a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting through his body. He was positive that his neighbors could hear him, but it wasn't every day he got dicked down this well- he didn't even care. Not when it felt so <em> good.  </em></p><p>His head felt like it was full of cotton, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen, Takemura's grasp tightening around his throat. It shouldn't have been as hot as it was, being choked out by someone he met not too long ago, but it all went straight to his cock. </p><p>    He felt his legs trembling beneath him as his vision began to slowly black out, fading at the edges. Takemura seemed to notice, quickly letting go. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath, practically drooling. V cried out as Takemura pulled out suddenly. V frowned at the sudden feeling of emptiness.</p><p>    "Turn around," he ordered, V's legs not cooperating with him at first, still trying to get the feeling back in them. Takemura helped him, grabbing onto his waist and pinning him against the wall suddenly, his head bouncing off of it with a gentle <em> thud.  </em></p><p>    "What, ya gonna pick me up?" V asked, Takemura not looking amused in the slightest at the question, positive that his intentions were crystal clear. </p><p>    "Yes, do you not want that?" </p><p>    "No one's ever done it with me before," V laughed, Takemura letting out a sigh. </p><p>    "I won't drop you," he said, giving him his word. V nodded, wrapping his legs around Takemura's waist. It felt much more intimate than it should have been, letting out a deep moan as Takemura pressed his cock deep inside of him once more, tilting his head back against the wall. </p><p>    "Oh… oh fuck," V moaned, eyebrows knit together, locking his ankles behind Takemura's lower back as the other began thrusting up into him. Goro braced himself against the wall with one arm, slamming up into him quickly. V's cock wept precum against his abs. </p><p>    V's nails dug into Takemura's shoulder blades, leaving crescent-shaped indents in his skin. He cried out loudly as he felt teeth sinking into the thin skin across his collarbones, Takemura leaving bite marks across the skin there. "Fuck… it's so deep," V gasped, dragging his nails down Takemura's back, causing bright red lines to form across it. </p><p>    "Kuso," Takemura cursed as hot pain blossomed along his back. V opened his mouth to apologize, but a well-aimed thrust turned it into a loud moan instead. Goro groaned against his throat, V's tight hole clenching around the base of his cock, pumping hot wads of precum into his tight channel.  "May I finish inside?" Takemura asked, V nodding frantically. </p><p>    "G-go ahead," he stammered, tightening his legs around Takemura's waist. Goro's other hand wrapped around V's cock, thumb swiping at the large bead of precum that was on the tip, smearing it across the head several times before beginning to stroke him quickly. "Ah, nngh, god," he whimpered, nails dragging down Takemura's back once more as he felt his orgasm building. He didn't think anything had ever felt so good in his entire life. "Sir.. I can't… I need to cum… please," V begged. </p><p>    "Then go ahead," Goro answered, feeling himself starting to get close to the edge himself. Tears formed in the corners of V's eyes, he didn't think he had ever been so worked up in his entire life, nothing else on his mind except for getting off. </p><p>    V cried out loudly as he came, Takemura stroking his cock through it as he painted his stomach with pearly ropes of cum. His toes curled behind Goro's lower back, head thrown back. He was positive he saw an alert for his CPU overheating for a fraction of a moment. </p><p>    Takemura's hand shifted to his waist, thumb petting the soft skin along the dip of V's waist. </p><p>    Goro groaned as he came, thrusting in as deep as he possibly could, coating V's insides with white. The apartment was silent for a moment, the only sound was their breathing slowly steadying out. V let out a soft gasp as Takemura pulled out, still clinging to him fairly tightly. He was put down, his knees buckling as Takemura grasped him around the waist, holding him up with ease. </p><p>    "You are tired," he observed aloud, carrying him over to the bed and setting him down gently. </p><p>    "Wonder why," V said sarcastically, flopping back onto the bed dramatically. Takemura climbed into bed around him, lying down on his stomach, burying his cheekbone against the soft pillow. </p><p>    "I apologize for not asking before choking you, I should have mentioned it earlier," Takemura whispered, V chuckling a bit. </p><p>    "Nothing to apologize for, I liked it," he smiled, tugging the blanket back up over the both of them quickly. "I should be apologizing for tearing your back up," he said, eyes tracing along the bright red welts that were now raised across Takemura's back. </p><p>    "It's fine, I should have expected it," he shrugged, V moving closer to lie down next to him. </p><p>    "I'm beat," V muttered, allowing his eyes to slip closed, rolling over onto his side to face Goro. It was nice to see him relaxed and in bed, rather than with his perfect posture and focused on the world around them.</p><p>    "Get some rest, V," he said softly.</p><p>    "You should too, you should sleep as well. You'll probably sleep better than you did in your safehouse," V said softly.</p><p>    "I am sure I will," Goro said, waiting for V to fall asleep before closing his own eyes. </p><p>    And it was the best sleep he had experienced since coming to Night City. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And who is your friend?” Wakako asked, leaning forward, placing her elbows onto the wooden desk in front of her, looking over to Takemura. The sound of pachinko machines went off in the other room, people gambling despite the late hour.<br/>    “Hideshi Hino, comedian,” V said, trying not to chuckle. <br/>    Takemura turned to glare at him, quickly rolling his eyes. “Stop it, asshole,” he said in Japanese, V’s auto translator putting the text up for him. Takemura narrowed his eyes at V. “Ignore my boyfriend, he thinks he is funny.” Takemura said, turning his attention back to Wakako.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>People at the bar shouted loudly at the sports scene that played on the television behind the bar, the bartender scrambling to get drinks out quickly and correctly. V looked like he fit in with the rugged bar interior, a distressed red tee shirt with a leather jacket over it paired with a black pair of jeans and sneakers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura on the other hand looked horribly out of place, the collar of his jacket hiding the Arasaka logos from prying eyes that may look over towards their direction. The light above their booth flickered a few times, V reaching up to twist it tighter, noticing that it stopped. He made a face at the layer of dust that coated his fingertips, wiping them off on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why did we have to meet here?” Takemura asked, clearly not too pleased with V’s choice of location. He glanced back over to the bar for a moment before bringing his attention back to their table. “Could we not have eaten closer to our destination?” They were set to meet Wakako shortly, her having been busy in the early evening, telling them to swing by later. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because I know the owner, did a job for him a while back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thievery, I assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nah, some guys were busting out his windows every other week, and he was spending more eddies than he was making getting them repaired and clean up the mess,” V explained, leaning back in the booth. “Caught the guys and nearly broke their arms, and they never came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I see,” Takemura nodded. Although he was hungry, he didn’t dare look at the menu. He knew there would be nothing up to his high standards that he would truly enjoy, for now, he would go without. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would rather take his chances of being spotted at a grocery store than to eat at a place like this, the bar tucked around the corner halfway into an alley. The floors felt sticky beneath his shoes and there was shouting coming from the restrooms- no doubt a fight breaking out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You should eat,” V said, “it’ll start wearing down on you sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am not that desperate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? Hoping that a three course meal will fall outta the sky and into your hands?” V laughed, Johnny appearing next to him, laughing as well. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stuck up corpo,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “He wouldn’t know good bar food if it hit him in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The food here’s better than what you’d find at a stall,” V said, trying to persuade him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I will be fine,” Takemura said, dismissing V once again. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Suit yourself then,” V said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Forget him,” Johnny said, tapping on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where you staying? Doubt you walked into a hotel and booked a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is best I not tell you, the less information, the better,” Takemura answered, quickly sidestepping the question. V rubbed his temples, deciding it was best not to continue to ask him questions, there was no point if he was going to just deflect them so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks,” V said as the waitress brought him his food, mouth practically watering at the sight of the basket of the mozzarella sticks, another basket of fries, and a burger. The paper that covered half of the burger was already saturated with grease, turning the paper dark around the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is a miracle you have not died of food poisoning,” Takemura rolled his eyes at all the food. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t knock it till you try it,” V said, nudging the basket of fries towards Takemura, who just stared at them. V didn’t waste any time, picking up the burger and taking a bite out of it, practically moaning at the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck yeah, I remember coming to places like this after shows, eating so much I’d be puking in the back alley, then I’d go back in and get some beers,” Johnny grinned, reminiscing at the memories. “Those were the good ol’ days.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V moved to take a few sips from his soda, setting the burger down. His fingertips were slick with grease and oil, taking his napkin and wiping them off before eating some fries. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Here, have this,” he said, putting a single mozzarella stick on Takemura’s napkin, watching him look down at it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do not like that I cannot see what is inside,” Takemura said, already having a bad feeling about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, here,” V said, grabbing his fork and cutting it in half, revealing the nearly white synthetic cheese inside. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why is it so stringy?” Takemura asked, watching as grease spilled out as well, saturating the napkin below. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you don’t want it, I‘ll eat it,” V shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Have you ever had real cheese? Stuff not made in a factory from synthetic materials?” Takemura asked, eyebrow raised. V looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A long, long time ago. Before I became a merc, actually,” he said, shoving a few fries into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What did you do before this? I assumed you just grew up as one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V pulled out his wallet, riffling around for a card as he tossed it across the counter, Takemura instantly recognizing the Arasaka logo in the top corner. Half of the card had been sliced off, Takemura figuring it was his full name, leaving only the V. “I was not aware you were with Arasaka prior,” he said, looking carefully at the ID. His black hair was quite a bit shorter in the picture, cropped and faded on the side, styled perfectly on the top. Takemura discretely snapped a photo of the ID for safekeeping for later.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I was counterintelligence,” he explained, taking it back and placing it back in his wallet. “I can sort of relate to where you’re at now, although you were a bit higher on the food chain than I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am surprised they let you live.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They tried, but Jackie stepped in. He gave me a place to stay, fed me, picked me up off the ground, wiped the dust off my ass, and gave me a shove forward,” V explained. “I miss the food, not so much the rest of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura huffed, although their stories did have similarities, Takemura was still actively being hunted by Arasaka. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I will mail you some real food when I return back to Japan,” Takemura said, V laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Or I could just come to Japan- never been.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I believe you would like it, there is much to do,” he said, prodding at the cheese stick in front of him, watching it roll over and pick it up, giving it a gentle squeeze. A drop of grease dripped out and onto the table, V swiping it with a napkin so he wouldn’t get it on his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V picked up his burger as Takemura ate the small half of  his mozzarella stick, making a face but not spitting it out. “This is more fake than most of the people that live in this city,” Takemura muttered softly, hesitating before picking up the other half of the cheese stick and eating it too. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still tastes good,” V said before taking another bite of his burger, a pickle falling out of the side of it and onto the basket below. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That is up for debate."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You ate the pizza last night," V said, a sly smile working its way across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You have no proof," Takemura shook his head, V leaving it at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“And who is your friend?” Wakako asked, leaning forward, placing her elbows onto the wooden desk in front of her, looking over to Takemura. The sound of pachinko machines went off in the other room, people gambling despite the late hour.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hideshi Hino, comedian,” V said, trying not to chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura turned to glare at him, quickly rolling his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it, asshole,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said in Japanese, V’s auto translator putting the text up for him. Takemura narrowed his eyes at V. “Ignore my boyfriend, he thinks he is funny.” Takemura said, turning his attention back to Wakako. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Boyfriend?” She asked, looking at V, who was clearly caught off guard. “Well, V, it is about time you brought a man along with you,” she grinned, clasping her hands together. “Here I was starting to think that you were having difficulties getting out there, I thought about setting you up with some of my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura struggled not to chuckle at her words, finding this amusing now; he was tired of being the butt of V’s jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We are not dating, he’s jok-“</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do not lie, V, you know it upsets me,” Takemura interrupted him, V’s entire face turning red as Takemura flashed him a gentle smile. He didn’t think he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen the man smile. For some reason, it made his cheeks flare red.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Who knew? Corpo’s got jokes,” Johnny laughed, sitting on the edge of Wakako’s desk. "You gonna just stand there and take it dry or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry babe,” V said, Takemura’s smile dropping as V stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his middle, “I’ll make it up to you tonight at my place,” he winked. Takemura mentally cursed himself, he should have known that the merc would be able to swing things back around to him. Takemura decided to one-up V and put his arm around him in return, V frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now, now, tell me how you two met,” she said, clearly having lost all interest in the job information that they had originally come for. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, you see, I pulled him out of the trash,” Takemura said, Wakako laughing at his words, V’s face turning more and more red by the second. “Quite literally, saving his life."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh? V, you got yourself a man in shining armor. It is about time someone is there to keep him out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is a full time job, with overtime,” Takemura said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V, it would seem that we both have similar tastes in men, who knew?” She asked, Takemura squinting over at V who was clearly not having a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Can we get back to talking about the job?” V asked, stepping forward, trying desperately to change the subject.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do not be rude,” Takemura said, grabbing V by the waist and yanking him back, V’s back now pressed firmly against Takemura’s broad chest. “Perhaps I need to teach you some discipline and respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are just what V needs, it is about time someone teaches him some proper manners,” Wakako beamed, V practically fuming at this point as Hanako and Takemura continued to converse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I believe we are even,” Takemura said, stepping out of the pachinko parlor, V crossing his arms in front of his chest.  The sounds of the pachinko machines went off in the building, almost drowning out the loud noises of Jig Jig Street.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not funny,” V said, looking over to him, Takemura shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You Americans, I will never understand. You will call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>is where you draw the line?" Takemura asked, V immediately getting flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Shut up, it was a spur of the moment thing, a slip of the tongue," V groaned, growing more and more embarrassed by the second, although he was grateful Takemura didn't bring that up. "She's gonna be pissed when we 'break up'," he said, using his fingers to accentuate the air quotes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That is not my problem," Takemura said, as if it truly bothered him. "As much as I appreciated the place to stay last night, I believe it is time I made my way back," he said, he was fairly tired after the long day, and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Although his hideout was quite a ways from here, and he did not have his van. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"How about I give you a lift?" V offered. "As an apology," he added quickly, Takemura eyeing him up and down, not really keen on walking the entire way back to his hideout- especially considering that it would take him a while, and could possibly be seen. He was still trying his best to lay low, the best that he possibly could, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was starting to get late, the gentle chill of the night hours settling in; Takemura grateful that he brought a bike. The smell of cheap food from carts and food stalls filled the air, people walking up and down the street, chatting on the phones or conversing with friends as they did so. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Fine," Takemura said, "but only because it is late."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As if he truly had another choice. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'll call Del," V said, tugging Takemura down the street. Takemura glanced over his shoulder, Wakako smiling as the two of them left together, the former bodyguard groaning and rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>"You can just drop me off," Takemura said, looking out the window, the rundown apartment building coming into view. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Nonsense, I'll walk you in," V said, giving the building a look over. "This place safe?" He asked, turning to Takemura. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Safe enough," he ignored the warning signs that had been posted all over the premises, V able to see the bright pink papers on the front door as the taxi automatically pulled over. It was a friday night, and he knew Del was busy.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'll call you, Del, I know you got work to do," V said, stepping out as Takemura did the same. The temperature was starting to drop faster now, a shiver racing down V's spine as he looked up at the large building. Delamain pulled away as V followed Takemura inside. "This place even have power?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yes, I was able to activate a generator," Takemura said, V noticing how dusty it was inside, wondering how long this place had been abandoned for. It seemed to still be in fairly good condition. He had to use his optics to up the brightness of his vision so he could follow Takemura up the steps. V was positive that Takemura had done the same.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura pushed open the door to his room, allowing V to slip inside, although he didn't want to. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"So this is where you've been staying?" V asked, looking around. None of the lights seemed to work, glancing up at the broken or missing light bulbs. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yes. It is… much different than the accommodations I am used to," Takemura said as he closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Living in an Arasaka compound was pretty nice, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Much nicer than anything this town could offer. My bed was custom made, imported even. Even in my most restless nights, I could never toss and turn close enough to the edge to worry about falling off," he explained. "I had a five-star chef on standby, ready to cook whatever I requested," Takemura continued, walking over and peeking out the window, looking at the empty road outside. He found himself looking over and over again, as if suddenly there would be a bunch of Arasaka guards ready to kick in his room door. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's not a bad place though," V said, it could certainly be better.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Running water would be nice," Takemura shrugged, stepping into the bedroom, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it over the large bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Your bed is bigger than mine," V said, leaning against the doorframe. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I am grateful to have a roof over my head," he said, turning on the small lamp on the bedside table, illuminating part of the room. It wasn't the best, but it was better than sitting in total darkness. "Although, it is certainly a fall from grace."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It could always be worse," V said. "When I lost my last place, when Arasaka dropped me on my ass, Jackie brought me in. Anyone else that I used to speak with stopped talking with me instantly. I remember sleeping next to Jackie, cramped on that bed with him, hearing him snore from downstairs even. I lost my cars, all my money, everything," he said, Takemura sitting on the bed, listening. "There are some people that lose even more; that lose their family, all of their friends, or even their lives. We got off lucky, the both of us beat the odds."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I am not, as you say, 'out of the woods yet'," Takemura said, V walking over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You will be soon, even if I have to pick you up and carry you out on my shoulders," V said, Takemura letting out a deep sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You are persistent," Takemura pointed out, "you remind me of my apprentice."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Oda? Guy was a dick," V scoffed, Takemura chuckling a bit as his words. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"He is extremely on edge, with Saburo Arasaka dead, everyone within Arasaka is likely high-strung and stressed. Oda knows that this parade could go south, and any harm that comes to Hanako-sama is on his shoulders. He is very busy, I am surprised he even agreed to meet with us."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yeah, and he basically told us to fuck ourselves." </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Again, he is stressed and highly concerned about what is going on. If the roles were reversed, and Hanako-sama had been killed, I would be extremely worried about the integrity of the safety of Saburo," Takemura explained, looking up at V as he spoke. "I assure you, he is not normally like this."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Guess I'll have to take your word for it," V rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"One of us will encounter him at the parade, V," Takemura muttered. "Whether it be him stopping me from getting to Hanako on the float, or him stopping you when taking out the snipers and netrunner. V, if you must fight him, you must be prepared. He said himself, he will not be so lenient in our next meeting."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"He gave us an option to leave the city at least," V crossed his arms in front of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Oda wishes to avoid conflict where possible, he has many things on his plate right now, us leaving would alleviate quite a bit. The less he deals with, the better."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What's he like? Combat wise?" V asked, pulling up the chair from the desk and sitting down across from Takemura.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"If I had to answer in one word? Deadly," he said, his eyes meeting V's. "We have both had options to kill one another, but we do not. His speed and agility is unmatched, I have yet to encounter anyone in the world like him. He has had most of his body redone with cyberware for combat. I trained him to excel in both ranged and close-quarter combat."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"So he may have a gun," V said, trying to learn as much as possible. Things could go either way, either of them could run into the guy on their mission. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It is highly possible. He excels at every type of combat I have ever seen him perform But he loves getting, as you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>up close and personal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wields mantis blades with a thermal mod."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Thermal huh, damn."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It could be arguably less lethal than regular blades, as the heat will cauterize any wound instantly. Meaning he could remove arms and legs, and keep his enemy alive," Takemura explained, V already having a bad feeling about this. "Without most of my cyberware, I will not be able to defeat him, V."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V looked up at him, having forgotten that Takemura had disabled pretty much everyone on him. "I can enable the smart features, but while I attempt to blend in, I cannot carry a gun on me."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Then I'll come save your ass, you saved mine, I can return the favo-"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"No," Takemura interrupted him. "You will continue to Hanako in my place. If given a choice though, Oda will go for you. He knows I would not harm her, but you are a stranger to him," V nodded, leaning back in the chair, rubbing his face with a groan. "I apologize for the stress," Takemura whispered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's fine," V said, shrugging it off. He was fairly used to it at this point in time. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"We should both rest," Takemura said, "we have a few days before the parade, and we need to access the float before then," he said, he definitely needed to focus on what was going on and get his head back in the game. Takemura looked far more tired than V did, although he did seem to get quite a bit of well-deserved rest last night. "You are welcome to sleep here for the night," he offered, not too worried since there was no one around as they entered the building to see. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Oh, thanks," V smiled, Takemura nodding. He moved the jacket off of the bed, tossing it onto the floor, not too concerned with it, V watching, eyes following the fabric on the floor before he saw something else on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up, grabbing the other thing he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V held up two nude magazines, eyeing the covers before looking at Takemura, whose face was slightly turning red. Takemura snatched both of them from his grasp, shoving them in the drawer in the bedside table, practically slamming the door shut, the lamp on the table shaking violently as a result. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Do not say anything," Takemura warned, V trying to withhold a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Oh come on," V said, opening the drawer and tearing the magazines out before Takemura could stop him, who was already standing up and trying to get them from him. "Calm down I just wanna see what you're jerking off too," he grinned, Takemura successfully pinning one arm behind V's back as V tossed the magazine onto the desk, quickly opening it with his other hand to a random page. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I regret inviting you over," Takemura said, grabbing V's other arm to prevent him from looking through the dirty magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Thought you said you were broke, unless you're a thief just like me and you stole these," V laughed, Takemura pinning him to the desk quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Shut up, I would never succumb to your levels."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Aren't you technically stealing this room? It doesn't belong to you," V pointed out, Takemura digging his knee into the soft skin behind V's, pulling a hiss from his teeth. "Fine fine," he groaned, Takemura finally letting go. V stood up, rolling his shoulders several times before flipping through the magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It was here when I got here," Takemura lied, V side glancing at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You can admit you jerk off, you know, you had your dick in my ass last night," he snickered, Takemura rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You Americans are so vulgar," he said, V laughing at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Says the one hoarding magazines like a high school kid," he said, picking up the magazine and flipping through it, not all that interested in the content. He would much rather enjoy a BD than flip through a magazine old-school. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You mock me too often," Takemura said, narrowing his eyes, V knowing he should dial it back before Takemura actually kicks his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Despite having little cyberware active, he could probably still take him down. It wouldn't surprise V if Takemura had actually trained with no cyberware from time to time, just in the off chance that it were to happen. "Tomorrow we will return to Jigjig Street and come up with a plan," Takemura said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You worry too much, leave that for tomorrow," V said, closing the distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Oh for the love of god, quit fucking him, please," Johnny pretended to gag, leaning against the door frame.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You don't have to be here you know," V remarked, Johnny rolling his eyes before vanishing in a blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"V… we should not," Takemura said, V's fingertips tracing across his chest across the white button down shirt he wore. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"There's a difference between shouldn't, and can't," V insisted, closing the gap between them as their lips were pressed together, Takemura's hands moving to his waist as their chests bumped together. Takemura could already feel V's hardened cock grinding against his inner thigh. "We're both wanted men, we should live like each day is our last," he whispered against his lips. "Let me take care of you tonight," V begged, pushing Takemura back until he fell back onto the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Very well," Takemura agreed with a nod. looking up at him. The entire apartment complex was silent as V's knees hit the carpeted flooring below, hands running from Takemura's knees up to his thighs several times, feeling the warmth from his body seeping through the pants he wore. "You look much better down there," Takemura commented, V leaning in closer, pressing his cheekbone against the inside of Goro's knee, staring up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I'll get on my knees any day for you," V snickered, hands roaming further up his thighs, grazing across the erection that was straining against the seam of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I will remember that promise," Takemura assured him, V making quick work of his belt, the sound of the zipper being undone filled the air as he tugged out Takemura's cock, licking his lips at the sight. Takemura watched V part his lips, tongue lolling out and lapping at the tip of his cock, eyes locked with the bodyguard's as he welcomed the head of his cock into his mouth, lips wrapping around it as he began to suck. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Kuso," Takemura cursed, a hand quickly weaving through V's hair for somewhere to put it. He couldn't stop the soft moans that fell from his lips as V began to bob his head up and down, his own pants starting to feel tight as his own cock swelled with excitement. Despite how V said he was to be treated, he still couldn't help but push V's head down, forcing him to swallow down more of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V groped himself through his jeans, groaning around the bodyguard's cock as he swallowed around him several times, feeling the hands in his hair tighten their grasp. "I do not have lubricant, or anything that would aid us," Takemura said, V managing to pull himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That's fine, you can just slip it between my thighs," V suggested, Takemura's face a deep red. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Vulgar, as to be expected," Takemura huffed, V rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I literally just had your cock in my mouth," V said, pushing himself up, pressing his lips to Takemura's roughly, feeling the bodyguard's tongue swiping across his lower lip. He could feel Takemura's hands graze up his waist to his sides, yanking the both of them closer together. V sighed against his lips as one of the other's hands grazed across his ass, tugging at the waistband of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Let's get these off of you," Takemura said, tossing V gently onto the bed next to him, hearing him hit the soft surface. V struggled with his belt for a fraction of a moment, pulling it free from his jeans before he pulled his pants off, tossing them to the floor before his boxers followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His own cock was already hard, Takemura quickly joining him on the bed, shedding his button down shirt and tossing it to the floor as well. "Come here," Takemura said, sitting down, V quickly moving to straddle him, feeling his strong thighs beneath him, feeling the body heat sweep through his slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Their lips were pressed together once more, V practically rutting his hips against Takemura's with a breathy sigh. "V," Takemura moaned gently, putting a hand on V's waist, bringing the two of them together. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He felt V sink against him as Takemura grasped both of their cocks with his hand, beginning to stroke the both of them together. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Fuck… Goro," V moaned against his lips, putting a hand up over his shoulder. "Faster, fuck," he cursed, thrusting his hips up into Takemura's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"V, I will not last," Takemura warned, eyes slipping closed as he sped up his hand, precum coating his palm, allowing him to jerk them off quicker. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"That's alright, I'm not gonna either," V nodded, pressing his cheek against Takemura's shoulder, soft skin meeting the metal armor plating that coated Takemura's body there. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was nothing more erotic to V than Takemura's soft moans and gasps of pleasure, groaning V's name deeply as he spilled into his own fist, V following suit only a moment after. Takemura's other hand slipped up his back, fingertips tracing over his spine as they both allowed their breathing to even out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"We should rest, there is much to do before the parade," Takemura said, retrieving some tissues and cleaning his hand off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Yeah, we only got one chance on this," V said, picking up his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You may stay the night, if you wish. It is late," Takemura said, motioning to the space on the bed next to him, V nodding as he climbed back into the bed, Takemura turning off the small lamp next to the bed, plunging the room into darkness </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"What's the plan for after the parade?" V asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I have not thought that far," Takemura confessed, optics adjusting to the dark room. "If it goes well, I aim to be reinstated with Arasaka. If it fails… I will continue to hide out and lay low." </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V allowed silence to stretch between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"No matter what happens, you can always count on me. I may not be as cool as Arasaka, but… y'know, I got a bed and a shower you can use," V said before he yawned, Takemura chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I will remember that, V," Takemura said, closing his eyes and falling asleep. V looked over him as he rested, letting out a sigh before getting comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I hope you do, Goro," V said, reaching over to toss the blankets up over Takemura before he fell asleep as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Kudos would be super appreciated!</p><p>Follow me on twitter: @TakemurasBurger<br/>https://twitter.com/TakemurasBurger</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>